Ban
Ban (バン, Han), was born on a small Worldwalker colony several billion years ago. He lived with his mother, father and sister for hundreds of years after "The Great Walk" apart of the Fourth Generation, his parents being apart of the Third Generation. His family died along with his home-planet. Ban was the God of Destruction for Billions of Years before finally picking Wain to suceed him. He has two Adoptive sons. Brief-History After all the Worldwalker's curosity what they had figured out wasn't enough and so they continued and explored, eventually exploring all the galaxies, their numbers started to dwindle and soon they were driven to brink-extiction, the colony Ban was apart of was one of the last colonies of their race. Eventually Ban's curosity got the better of him and he decided he was going to go out there and make a name for himself, he left and wouldn't return for hundreds of years. When he finally came back to the planet to tell everyone how terrible it was out there, he wasn't met with welcoming arms or great smiles he was met by the scorched ground and ashed trees. He searched for any survivors, but he couldn't find a single one, his family's house was no where to be seen, he presumed it was one of the ash piles. He succumbed to his wrath and eventually destroying the planet. He went to the most beautiful place in the whole universe to end his own life, but it was not his fate to die. Zeno, The King of All gave him the job of God of Destruction. As the God of Destruction he layed waste to millions of planet until finally he was forced to pick candiate to become the next God of Destruction. A couple thousand years later he picked Wain as his successor. His story picks up Twenty years after Wain has become his successor. Techniques * Palm Energy Infusion Explosion – Ban places his palm on the opponent, infusing red ki into them through his palm by having it cover their body as an aura, then he releases and the ki explodes, injuring his foe. * Eighteen Arms of Ban '- Ban shouts "Armed Ban - Eighteen Arm of Ban" and runs at his current top speed and performs eighteen consecutive punches, kicks, elbows or knees to deal massive amounts of damage, the amount of attacks depends on what he says before "Armed Ban" if it was "Four Armed Ban" it would do 72 attacks, "Six Armed Ban" would do 108 attacks, "Eight Armed Ban" would do 144, "Ten Armed Ban" is so far the limit that Ban will do, due to courtesy so he doesn't disrespect his target with a short fight, it does 1800 attacks. * '''Fifty-Two Arms of Ban '- Like his other attack Eighteen Arms of Ban, He shouts "Armed Ban - Fifty-Two Arms of Ban" and runs at maximum speed destroying massive chunks the ground he is standing on and performs Fifty-Two highspeed nonstop attacks. It has multipliers like "Four Armed Ban" would be 208 attacks, "Six Armed Ban" would be 312, "Eight Armed Ban" would be 416 and "Ten Armed Ban" would be 5200. * '''Destruction - As an Ex-God of Destruction, Ban possess the ability to destroy anything. By extending one of his hands, with his four main fingers straight up and his thumb crossing his palm horizontally, Ban can cause his target to disintegrate into nothing regardless of who or what it is, without any effort or waste of energy. ** Mortal ki immunity * Afterimage – Ban moves so quickly that he leaves an image of himself behind. It is used to dodge an incoming attack. * 'Bunkai '- Ban has the ability to fade backward while he is breaking into cubes, very similar to the Instant Transmission, only he does not leave all at once. This ability actually pulls him through more portals, it only looks like cubes. Category:Worldwalker Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Universe 8